This Empty Feeling Inside
by BlueWolfGirl365
Summary: Have you ever lost someone dear to you?Or had to leave your soul behind? What if your heart was lost?Find out about a girl who has to leave everything for a crazy grandmother in New York. Will sanity still be, or will someone finally have her heart?
1. Chapter 1 Revised

_**"Hey TMNT Readers!**_

_**This is my first TMNT fic and I am kinda excited:) Not only because this story has been bubbling in my mind for months now, but also because I know that people like my readers will love this one!**_

_**Actually, I have no idea if you guys will, I'm just hoping Anyways, this fan fiction is going to be about a girl who can't find her heart, and when she lost her dad and soul by moving to New York the sorrow and depression just kicked in. However, she is a strong-willed and caring girl, meaning that she knows that she should not show her emotions to anyone so it is especially hard for her when she is alone with an evil grandma who really wants nothing to do with her. However, throughout the story, she meets a special guy that's only one of a kind and he slowly helps her find her heart again.**_

_**That was just a longer summary so I hope that it intrigued you more to read this!"**_

_**This is what I had said in the very beginning, but like you all wished, I am back, and rewriting the story to make it longer and better. Hope you like it, and feel free to review. This is a blend of Chapter's 1-3**_

_**I do not own TMNT Universe or I'd be living in it XD**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p>I was standing out on the cold sand with the waves rolling towards me, and then back as if wanting me to go with them. It was particularly intriguing, especially since my father had died not days before. Today though, was the day of his Funeral where our home was located on the south Florida Keys. My heart was broken, and hurting enormously because he was the one who took care of me when my mother left, the man who loved me as no other could ever, as both a mother and father would. He was a man with an enormous heart, and now he was gone… forever.<p>

A single tear fell down my cheek as I watched the lighthouse go round and round in the midnight sky toward the ships from land. The warm chill did nothing to sting the memory of his death from my mind. "You know… standing here isn't going to fix it, no matter what you do" a male voice said from behind me, his tone soft and tired. My uncle was the other important person in my life next to my dad, because he would take care of me for everyday that my dad needed him. My father depended on him a lot since my mother left us when I was three, because of some issue over money, something that I never liked. The fact that money was all it was about, angered me to the brink of destruction, but I grew to dislike it and only use it when needed. Besides, it was not something that I needed, so when I was with my father we were both perfectly content with going fishing out in the ocean and catching us our own dinner to eat. He was my best friend, my only friend, my world…

A strong hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thought, and when I looked at the tall scraggily man next to me I knew that it took a burden on us more than the other family members, because my dad, him and me were the family. I knew that even though my uncle was strong looking on the outside that on the inside he was torn and waging war between himself.

A heavy sigh escaped his smoke filled lungs, "I miss him too kiddo" he said pulling me into a shoulder hug at which I stood looking back to the lonely lighthouse that belonged to my dad. It was one of his most prized possessions. More tears escaped me as I felt the impact of the change coming soon, and quickly shook them off my eyelashes. "Do I have to go?" I whispered, trying my best to stay calm, and ultimately failing when I hugged him tightly. "You know better than I do, that Grandma Kelly is the only one who can support school, you, and her financial problems all in one. I wish I could but I just don't have that kind of money…" he trailed off in thought and with both our heads on each other's shoulders I sighed heavily.

"Besides…" he said pushing me away to look at me clearly, "I'm sure that Ms. Bradford is going to do just fine in New York for two years." With his crooked smile, and clever grey eyes I knew that I would have to be strong for my two-year journey. That when it was done I would be reunited with my home once more. Smiling slightly I was pulled into another tight shoulder hug, "I know you'll be strong, you always are Natalie."

Sighing I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to remember my home with its smell of the salted ocean, the feel of the sand between your toes, the smell of the ocean, the sound of the wind and crashing waves upon the rocky shores, and the taste of salt between your lips. All of this I knew I would miss more than anything would, and vowed that I would come back for my soul one day.

Packing the next day was the hardest part for me to accomplish, but somehow I managed to get the suitcase zipped, and ready to go. Sighing, I stepped out of the house that I had been practically born in, and shut the door behind me. My fingers clenched the doorknob tightly as I tried to tell myself to be strong. I bit my lip so I would not cry or worse yet; break down in front of Uncle Jay, who was to take me to the airport today for final goodbyes. "You coming kiddo?" Jay yelled from inside his old 1990 Dodge Ram extended cab that had a faded blue color of the 50's still attached to its rusted old frame. Without saying a word, I looked to Jay who was looking back at me softly, understanding full on the pain that I was in. Taking a deep breath in, I let the doorknob go, and walked slowly towards the truck with a suitcase, my backpack with all my electronics hidden inside, and my side pocket purse in tow.

Today was a nice day, the weather was sunny and warm with a slight breeze to cool the back of your neck when needed, and the salty humid air was rich in spite of its sometimes-light smell. "I still can't believe that that's everything, I could of sworn that you had more stuff" Jay said trying to lighten the mood but knowing that he was ultimately failing as I nodded my head in somber silence while getting in, and looked towards the house. "That's all…" my voice softly whispered looking towards the white boarded house with blue shading and a wraparound porch that me and dad would always sit on to drink some cool lemonade after a long day of working on projects out in the blaring sun together. My room sat up on the windows in the back, with a beach view as well, as the thick accented air that came in during the summer when the weather smoked. "Alrighty, if that's all then I guess we'd better get a move on," Jay said with a sigh, and shifted the truck into gear.

The rest of our drive was spent in a thoughtful silence. My mind was on the constant ache of my heart that conflicted everything inside. However, I knew that refusal would be no exception to the fact that I still had to go, whether I liked it or not. When we got to the airport, everything seemed to pass by in a blur. I did not even know that I was leaving, until I heard my name for what might have been the ninetieth time.

"You doing okay Nat?" Jay asked with a concerned look in his eyes, making me shaking out of my stupor, straightening with a "huh?" for response. Jay chuckled softly in relief, "You're gonna be okay, and you know that if you ever need me then just give me a call…" he trailed while mesmerizing my face, but before I knew it, I had been squeezed into a tight bear hug. "I was actually thinking of calling everyday Uncle Jay" I said in-between breaths. "I'm gonna miss ya kiddo, more than you know, but I want you to be strong for me ya hear? I know you can, just keep on going no matter what happens" Jay said with a faint crack in his voice. Squeezing him back, I sighed into his shoulder and smelled the musky twinge of cedar on his shirt. "Are you listening? I want you to be the best up there in the big apple," he said while pulling me out of the hug to get a good long look at me.

I cracked into a crooked smile, "Will do, Peaches."

"Okay, Ms. Peep", we both laughed at our nicknames that were given to us by dad a long time ago. The final boarding call was sent out. "Well", I said, looking back at my uncle for what felt like, "a would be" last time, "I guess that's me."

"I guess so", he said and before I could walk towards my gate he pulled me into another hug, "Do your father proud." Squirming out of his death lock, I started to head for my gate, "Without mercy will I succeed."

"That's my girl," he said with a happy smile, and with that, we both parted ways with smiles on our faces, and empty souls. The flight was long, but it did not matter because I slept the whole way. The long sleepless nights finally caught up to me, sending me to a deep sleep. Dreams of my dad, and nightmares were what crowded my mind as I slept, but it didn't last long for soon the plane was landing and I had to get up.

Getting off the plane, I started to search through the crowd of people, in hopes to find no one, but without prevail there she was. My mother's-mother stood hidden well within the crowd, a small scowl written on her wrinkled face. She was the only other person that would allow me to stay with them. Considering my dad's family consisted of his brother, two great uncles, and gran-dad that was currently in a nursing home. All of whom had families and bills to pay, so Uncle Jay knew that the only person able to keep up my education was his mother-in-law, my grandmother on my mother's side. Otherwise known as…

"Hey Granny Kell" I smiled, trying my best to be polite, and not get on bad terms for the first day with her. She eyed me suspiciously with green eyes, that knew more than they let on, "Hello, Natalie…" the tension between us was like fire ready to crackle. I never understood why she was always so mad at me, I always figured it was something that I did, but nevertheless our visits were civil always ending with her saying goodbye in a "please dear god don't let me see that child again" tone that had made me eager to get back home. Granny Kelly was also the one woman that stood between my father and mother. She was the glue that held the two together, because she knew that her daughter loved him. The only problem was that she just could not handle a carefree person like my father. That was always the reason; Granny gave me for an understanding of my parents' divorce.

"Is that all?" she asked, pointing to my bag, with a masked face that bore steal daggers onto my own, while bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes, this is all I had, and wanted to bring with me" I said, as matter of factly as I could. Nodding once in a disappointed approval, she walked me towards her car where I put my suitcase in, and got in the back.

The carride was long and dreadfully silent, but I knew that as soon as I would start doing something like reading the one book I ever loved or listening to the old music she had on the radio, that she would start a horribly boring and rude conversation with me. "Granny?" I asked, looking towards her neatly bunned white hair. "Yes?" she grunted, and looked at me through the mirror. "Are the rules the same?"

"Very much so," she hastily said, and that was the end of the conversation, until we got to the cramped apartment that she stayed in. Once I walked in I was bombarded with the smell of a fresh fragrance and dogs, as ginger the laberdoodle came bounding up to me. "Hi, Ginger" I waved back at her as she sat down, waiting for the treat that would never come.

I followed my grandmother towards the room where I would always stay on my trips, and when I walked in, I was not surprised when nothing had changed. It used to be my aunts bedroom, and now I was to occupy the small quarters for two years. "This is your room, the bed should be made every day, and nothing should be touched moved or even breathed on for as long as you are here," she said as if back in military camp again, and marched out of the room to cook dinner, leaving me to contemplate my plan of escape. I have only been here twice within my lifetime and this was no exception to anything with my grandmother. I mean she was a menace, with a very strict regimen to follow, as well as the harsh punishments that followed if you did not do as she asked. Nevertheless, she would always come through and make a scene as if you were the bad guy and not her, that she puts a roof over your head, food to eat, and a bed to sleep on is enough to satisfy ones cravings. Sighing, I set my bags on the bed and laid down on it so I could clear my mind of all wicked thoughts.

This year was definitely going to be my last year as a seventeen year old in high school, because after this I was sure that I would be sent off to military camp. 'I would rather die, than face military camp on my own', I thought, and looked around at the creamy pink and brown walls and large window space that allowed me to see out into the colorful city. It was close to Thanksgiving, and even with my dad gone, I knew that having a turkey would never be the same again, at least not without him to cheer us up.

I must have fallen asleep because soon, I smelled the tomato and meat of good lasagna finished, "Natalie, food is finished," my granny's voice said, in a crackle my way. Sighing, I got up slowly and shuffled my way towards the kitchen table to sit down with my grandmother who would be watching my every move. "Is it good?" she asked, and when I nodded, she shook her head with disappointment written upon her face. So, while she grabbed her last piece I eyed her viscously, trying my hardest to figure out what her game was. "Glad you liked it," she said after I helped her with cleaning the dishes.

"So… Granny?" I asked, and was rewarded by a confirmed grunt, "When will I be going back to school to finish off my senior year?"

"Well I signed you in over three months ago and had you confirmed so you can back to school whenever you want to," she said, while ripping off a piece of paper towel to dry her wet soapy hands, "But, I think it's Thanksgiving break, so I guess you'll just have to stay with me until the break is over."

Nodding in disappointment I then thought silently for a minute, until I came up with a solution to get away from her for a whole week, "Could I get a job?"

"Absolutely not, it is too dangerous, and until you are older and familiar with the place, then you can get one. But until then I deeply disregard any questions on that matter" her steel eyes stared back at me with much force to blow an elephant off its feet. "Okay… I was just wondering…" I said, bowing my head in disappointment. "Alright then, I guess we better be off to bed, tomorrow we have a big day" she said throwing the trash in the bin, and wiping her hands of any grime. Nodding once, "Goodnight", I mumbled and walked off towards my room, where I knew I would be in privacy for at least a little while.

The next few days were torture for me, there was no escaping her grasps, but somehow, someway I was determined to get away. It was a Wednesday night at one in the morning, when I finally decided to escape this prison. The window held a fire escape attached to it, so with ease I slid down the ladder.

Once down I pulled my hoodie over my head and put my hands in my pocket where my IPod was awaiting my ears. Turning it to 'Love the way you lie' Part II, I headed for the open streets of New York. Tonight, was to be a night that I would cherish for a lifetime. My only night of disguised freedom, a moment to think, to get away from the overbearing grandmother that haunted my dreams.

As I made my way street after street I started to remember the good memories, and as I waited for the sidewalk to change to a 'walk' sign, I closed my eyes.

Opening my eyes, I was now on top of a large rock in Central Park. Not knowing how I got there wasn't my concern, so I looked up in the sky that was free from all the lights of New York. Allowing me to see the stars as they glittered back at me. I had not noticed that I was crying until the tears blurred my vision. Wiping my eyes, I noticed that Paradise by Coldplay was on an encouraging song that always gave me hope. Right now, it was my savior, so I closed my eyes once more.

~Leonardo~

I needed to get away, to think.

My brothers had annoyed me to no end with constant questions that even they themselves could answer. It didn't help that Master Splinter was on my case for not helping with their questions, so the one moment I had time to myself was when I went to the bathroom. That is where I planned my escape.

I will not go into details, because it was easy. Even now as I walked through Central Park with the classic disguise on, I could feel the accomplishment and burden that I felt now and would later on. It was a quite night, not many people would be out on Central Park after Thanksgiving, and so it was nice to have a darkened park all to myself.

Or so I thought.

Walking towards the open field gave me a sense of peace, for I knew that I would soon be underneath the comfort of stars. However, I had not failed to notice the sounds of soft sniffles up ahead of me and deeper in the woods too. Getting intrigued I followed the sounds, and came across the old rock that Raph and I would always practice our ninja on.

I was surprised when I saw a girl there, the tears sliding down her face in a silent release. Her platinum blonde hair falling behind her shoulders, meeting her elbows that sat in her lap, holding something. Wanting to get a closer look at the beautiful girl that shimmered sadness in the moonlight had me crunching across the ground. When I had noticed my loud noises it was already too late, and looking up I noticed her empty blue eyes filled with tears and surprise.

~Natalie~

I thought I was alone, that is until I heard shuffling of feet behind me, and turned so fast that I could have snapped my neck if I went any faster. There before me stood a person in a trench coat, the body giving no signals of whom so in fear I stood up faster than a bullet and shot the other way. Away from the creep that followed me.

My heart hammered in my throat as I felt the adrenaline rush through my brain. The legs that carried me could not carry me fast enough, but I kept on running, until I got to a stoplight that I was familiar with and jaywalked as fast as I could back towards the apartment window. Never stopping to see if he/she was still following me.

Making my way back to the room I laughed at what I must have looked like to the person, and shook my head at the good feelings that entranced me. The freedom to let the stars know my feelings were good for my start at letting it be and the run helped the rest of the stress go.

It was also the first time that I have chuckled in a long time…

Slipping back in I noticed it to be 2:30 at night, I had wasted over an hour and a half of my life letting it go, and boy did it feel good. Tomorrow I would try to do it again, but this time avoid the chances of meeting someone again... hopefully

~Leonardo~

My breathing stopped as I stared into those deep blue eyes of hers, and in a flash, she stood. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind like a majestic warrior that was victorious in a battle. Her beauty magnified her strength. The only problem was those sad eyes that hurt my heart, in many ways.

I only had a second blink when she disappeared and headed off like a bolt through the trees. I never had a chance to go to the open field, because my only thoughts were of her image. "Now what the hell are you doin out here?" Raph's harsh voice was heard from behind me as I went to stand where she sat.

"I- Nothing…" I decided to let it go as I turned towards my brother who was leaning in the dark against a tree.

"Well, Splinter's lookin for ya, he's pretty mad too" Raph huffed, making his point clear when he walked away, heading towards the liar.

"I'll be right behind you," I said, making sure he heard me as I got a last glance towards the way she ran off to. "I'll be back tomorrow" I assured myself.

~Natalie~

The next day was spent in silence between granny and me. She and I were reading in silence, but I could not keep my mind on tonight, and what was going to happen. 'Just three more hours' I told myself, looking towards the grandfather clock above the TV, and smiling shyly. Another hour passed, and Granny was eyeing the Newspaper harshly, "Do you want to see if we can catch a movie later on?"

It was the first time that she had talked today so when she did I slightly jumped; looking to her, I started to worry. Her eyes looked at me through the thick glasses that she wore, and almost immediately, I knew that she was scrutinizing me. "Uhm… sure…" I said, setting my book in my lap, "What movie?"

She went back to the newspaper, and looked at the times. However, the phone rang and when she got up there was a long conversation with one of her gal-pals of the red hat lady's in NY.

"Sorry, Nat, I'm going to hang out with my girls tonight. Will it be okay if I keep you here tonight, could you handle it?" Granny asked, looking to me with a nod to her head. "Yeah I'm fine with that."

"She's fine with it, so when do you want me to be over?" She asked, and wrote down the time on the newspaper, "Okay, well see you tonight." When she hung up the phone she sighed, and rubbed her temples before looking to me. "You won't do anything while I am gone except sit in your room, I will have dinner for you by the time I get back, do you hear me?" she said pointing a finger at me in blames if anything goes wrong. Nodding silently while shrinking away, she then sighed and headed off to her room to get ready.

When she left I was anticipating my time to leave, and figured long beforehand that I should leave around 2:30 rather than 1:00. Another five hours passed and it was time, sneaking out through the fire escape route, was easier said than done, because the sewer gas came up making the ladder steps slippery. Nevertheless, made it down fine and dandy and was now rushing to get to the park. Tonight was warm with an almost homely feel to it, and as I made my way towards the rock, I noticed something atop it. Going to investigate quietly was easy, but the only problem was that instead of being an animal or a human, it was a gigantic turtle. It looked as if in deep thought as it stood atop where I would normally be sitting by now.

"What are you?" I whispered more to myself than it, and its head turned slightly towards me. Reveling my hiding spot, and with a sigh I stepped out. "Sorry to interrupt, it's just—"I started, but then I noticed what it had on it. Working my way from the feet up I noticed it had green skin, like a turtle as well as the shell. It also had two katanas attached to its back, along with something wrapped around its head that I assumed to be the color blue.

"No need" It said in a calm almost understanding voice that kind of freaked me out, yet intrigued me all the same. "I was going to say that it's nice to see someone else so deep in thought," I said, trying my hardest to not be rude and frighten him away.

~Leonardo~

I snuck out again, but this time I told Master Splinter, who agreed, but was in many ways very unhappy with my choosing to go out at such difficult times. It cost me a punishment, but all I cared about was being able to see her again. Even though I only got a brief glimpse and a throbbing heart, I knew that something was special about her. That she would be there tonight no matter what, and here I was standing in the same position and spot that she was yesterday morning.

As the hours dragged, I started to get worried that she would not show up, so to pass the time and worry I decided to meditate. To get an inner connection with myself as to why I want to know this girl so badly. That is when I heard it, a soft crunch in the grass behind me. The sweet smell of earthy fruit came into my nostrils and I knew without a doubt that it was she. Just thinking about her had my shell tingling and my heart racing. "Sorry to interrupt, it's just-" her soft but firm voice said to me, taking me out of my meditation sequence to slightly turn my head towards her.

"No need" I said, in hopes to help her understand that I was fine with her interrupting. Turning slowly, I was surprised to find her closer than expected. "I was going to say that it's nice to see someone else so deep in thought." She spoke softly, the voice like the wind whispering in my ear.

~Natalie~

When he turned around I was not quite sure what to expect, but the moment that he did my eyes went wide. "Why do you say that?" he asked, noticing the unease with which my posture fixated to. "I- I don't know, I mean…" I sighed, getting frustrated with trying to get the words out, but failing to actually do so.

He chuckled, actually chuckled right there, making the sound vibrate through the nights sky and into my ears. "Don't worry about it, besides I want to know what a girl like you is doing up at these hours, don't you know that it isn't safe in New York by yourself?" he asked, and in that moment I was not quite sure what to make out of our little conversation. Other than the fact that I was content with talking to someone I have never met, especially a mutant someone.

"Oh, well…" I started and suddenly felt the depression of my dad kick in, and bowed my face from his view. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, slowly walking up to me to where he was not a foot away. Slightly grabbing my chin to bring it up, made me flinch in a weird demeanor, but as I looked up into his eyes, I noticed them to be gentle, understanding eyes. "Yeah I, I'm fine" I said with a sniffle and watered eyes, that stared into the hazel ones that hid behind a blue mask. "Why do you cry?" he asked softly, wiping a tear from my eyes with his big fingers at which I noticed there to be only three prominent fingers and a thumb.

His generosity filled me up in one touch that I could not help but look deeper into his eyes. Those eyes of his, hazel they were, were filled with so much emotions and kindness that even if I knew it was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**_Hello Loves, _**

**_I am indeed back and ready to right and rewrite some more. This would be a mix of chapters 4-6. Oh, and did y'all see the new trailer for the 2014 TMNT movie made by Michael Bay? OMG I'm so ready to go see it! If y'all are in San Antonio when it comes out I'd love to go see it with you! w No joke hit me up on my site where I post everything from new stories to personal writings and it's where you can follow me on facebook and twitter. :D See you there!_**

**_rizzies-works .weebly .com_**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure" I responded, completely in trance with his eyes until he chuckled. The trance was gone and I looked away, embarrassed of my staring. "That's not an answer" he spoke, making me smile slightly and feeling encouraged to grab his wrist that was behind my neck after having wiped my tears. It was green, but without doubt I knew that it had strength behind it and with that I let my head lean to the side of that arm in comfort. So many feelings were jumbled in a massive knot inside my chest, and it was all just perfectly there. "Thank you is more like it" I finally responded as I breathed in through my nose a musky, natural scent, the scent of him. That caused my mind to go blank with content, and all I wanted in that moment was to be consumed by him and his warmth that he so willingly offered.<p>

"Why?" he asked, and pulled his hand away to grab the hand that was holding his wrist. Looking back at him I got confused and started to realize that this was wrong.

_**~Leonardo~**_

As soon as I felt the hesitation within her stance I stopped, knowing that I had done something wrong. "I'm sorry" her sweet soft voice said to me, "It's just that this is not real. It's not right, I mean you are a complete stranger and already I feel like I have just fallen head over…." Raising my eye brow's at her I noticed the embarrassment within her eyes at what she blurted out, and the blush that followed.

"heels" she finished and made her way closer towards me that I barely had time to take a breath in as she grabbed my hand to make me sit down with her.

_**~Natalie~**_

"Aside from the fact that I just embarrassed myself, I guess we should introduce ourselves and get to know one another" I suggested pulling him down to sit with me on the rock, " That is if you're not too freaked out about my confession." The worry was building at what his thoughts were, and of course my impulsive actions right now didn't help the worry. I had gone too soon, and I was right, I had met a complete stranger and this was all wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Ever since my dad had died I knew I had to run on impulses to try and make things last as much as possible.

Being polite he sat down across from me and smiled, "Freaked out, I thought you already knew that you should be the one freaked out. Besides, I like you too… if you can believe that." I could feel a small blush creep up towards my face, "I could but it's kind of hard to right now" I chuckled softly. "Why is it kind of hard?" he asked with a confused and serious face that cocked to the side in surprise. Finally he was opening up and slowly I could feel a wall fall down on my side as well. "It's complicated…" I suddenly felt the sadness swell within me and more tears beginning to come apart as well. "Don't cry, please don't cry" he spoke softly while getting on his knees to be closer to me so he could look me in the eyes.

Smiling from the confused emotions within me I whispered ever so softly, " Natalie". "What was that?" he asked, moving closer so that his cheek/beak was next to my ear. "My name", I whispered back, feeling the full on closeness of his body that emitted a warmth and natural scent around my own, "is Natalie".

_**~Leonardo~**_

Once her voice whispered her name I felt the wind knock out of me. Natalie was her name and it filled me with joy at the knowledge of this beautiful humans name. She was and is in everyway a Natalie, to every extent of her being. Once I got my breathing back to which I didn't know I was holding, I happened to notice the shallowed breathing she emitted that lightly tickled my shoulder with hot breath.

"Sorry Natalie" I said, and started to back away when I felt a light tug where my plastron was, and before I could responds, I felt small arms wrap around my neck. I wasn't quite sure what to do other than the fact that I was confused and happy about the hug. That is until I felt her shaking and could feel drops of tears streak under my shell. She was crying and I didn't know what to do other than to wrap my own arms around her body to let her cry out whatever it was. I couldn't believe it… this girl that I had barely met and don't even know was someone I already wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

_**~Natalie~**_

I knew why I was crying, and it wasn't because of my dad. It was because I had found someone who wanted to be with me, who actually cared for me whether I knew it or not. And when I felt his strong arms wrap me in the hug I could feel the comfort and support that he held within the embrace. It was so comforting that even after I was done crying I couldn't help but stay in that hug for a few minutes until I finally took a deep breath in, mostly sighing and half taking in his wonderful interesting scent. Then I pushed away from him, my arms still on his shoulders and one of his own hands still firmly around my waist. Somehow it didn't feel weird at all, but rather natural.

When I looked into his eyes I felt a little embarrassed by my actions and pulled away, but when I did I felt his body come behind me so he was supporting me. "I'm sorry" I whispered, and felt him chuckle behind me. His plastron/ chest was hard behind my back but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had found someone I knew I could never get rid of or replace. "You should stop apologizing so much" he laughed behind me, and I laughed too. Somehow I felt that I needed to tell him everything so I sat up and started to talk about how amazing my father was and that a few weeks ago he died, and now I was stuck with my evil grandmother on my mothers side that I didn't even know that well.

"Wow, that is one hell of a story" he said thinking about it more, and then nodded. Causing me to tilt my head in confusion like a dog. "Now I know why you attached to me so quickly" he said, and I couldn't help but tense, " It's not a bad thing, I'm actually glad and no matter what I will always be there for you."

"Thank you" I said and then remembered something, " Hey I didn't get your name."

"Leonardo, but my brothers call me Leo for short" he responded nonchalantly.

"Leo" I responded in thought, " I like it"

He smiled and I looked at my phone that beeped silently, "Oh no…" I said causing him to look concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go" I said, because as much as I wanted to stay with Leo I knew that my grandmother would be getting home quite soon. "Okay…" he said kind of at a loss.

"Meet up with me tomorrow, maybe earlier?" I asked, and he nodded with a smile.

Somehow I couldn't help but smile back and hug him with a kiss to the cheek, that made him blush a deep green. "If I don't come tomorrow I will send you a letter or something, explaining why" I said, and ran off with hope in my heart that he was indeed my own knight in shining armor. Making my way back to the small apartment bedroom I realized that she must not be home yet, because my bedroom light was still off. Sneaking in proved to be easy and as I headed towards the closet I immediately realized that something was off. Turning in the dark towards my bed I noticed a figure sitting next to it in a chair and immediately it got up and walked towards me. Before I could scream the light came on and my grandmother stood there with her arms crossed and a very pissed off face.

"Where were you?"

My whole body was frozen, my voice and mind weren't cooperating together on the same levels, so I stood staring like a deer caught in headlights at my grandmother who was in fact the headlights that aimed straight for me. "I-"

"That's not an answer" she said sharply before I could get any word out, I decided to slowly straighten myself out, giving me time to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. "I needed air, so I decided why not take a walk to the book store. I hadn't realized that it took me that long to check out some future books" I told her with a bite to my lip to calm my nerves for telling the small yet harsh white lie. She sighed heavily and started taking off her belt… "I didn't want to have to do this Nat, but you leave me no choice. I can't just have you wandering around New York all by yourself; besides what would your mother say."

"My mother?" I questioned automatically, forgetting the fact that she neared me closer by the minute with the belt in hand. The very thought of my mother just stunned me, so she was watching over me… "Your mother cares about you Nat, and from time to time decides to take time out of her busy lifestyle to come and check up on you every so often."

'When has she ever been there for me?' I thought in contrast and then felt a weight hold me down to the floor. I started kicking and screaming but it was no use, because the lashes from the belt were harsh against my lower back and legs. I knew that at some point, it started to bleed and with tears of fear and pain stinging, my eyes I fell down in defeat. "15 lashes for running away, and the next time won't be so less. I'll let you off this time, but the next time you decided to go joy walking through New York it'll be more than 30 I can tell you that" she commented as she got off of me and walked towards the door, but before she slammed it shut she took a last disappointed glance my way. I lay on the floor, in pain, wanting desperately for my father to come back and life to go on as it used to. Nevertheless, no matter how much I wished it and slammed my head against the carpeted floor, it just never came. By this time, the welts must have been swelling into big blisters on my bare back that by this time must be as red as robins costume on batman. The tears fell freely as I breathed into the carpet, and one single thought came to mind.

'Leonardo…'

A stranger who turned out to be a mutant was my only friend and sole support in everything, even if we had just met only hours ago. I knew that I had to be strong and slowly managed without stretching skin to stand and lay belly down on the bed to go to sleep and think about how I could get back a message to Leo.

_**~Leonardo~**_

Getting back to the layer was an easy path; the only problem was being able to explain to my brothers just what happened and where I had disappeared to again. However, that problem was not the only thing on my mind at that moment. Her voice, the sweet smell of salt and waves from when I had left Mexico all came rushing back to my mind in a very fast-paced way. Running down the sewer passages, I decided to shake my head from thoughts of her, but no matter how hard I tried, she just would not go. I mean of course she was not my first crush, but she was definitely real and sentimental. I was hoping with all my might that I would be able to see her again. However, as I neared the quite dark layer I got a sense of dread and fear coursing through my veins, and I knew something was off about the night sky. Like something was out of place, and then it just stopped all together.

'I wonder what that was' I thought to myself and headed up to my room to get some well-earned sleep that was in definite need if I was to start punishment tomorrow.

_**~Natalie~**_

I had not slept at all last night, mostly because of the pain, but also because of Leonardo. The mysterious green turtle that haunted my thoughts day in and day out. I wanted badly to see him, but considering I was on lock down it was going to be difficult. By morning my wounds had healed and scarred, but were still in immense pain. But when I asked my grandmother for some pain medicines she just shook her head and told me to suck it up. I had also thought about what she said about my mother. Was it true, that she checked up on me every so often throughout my 17 years of existence?

It had to be, because my grandmother never lied. I had spent the next few days devising a plan as to when and how to get out of this retched place. I was not quite sure how or where I would go, but all I knew was that I had to get out of here and fast. Instead of heading to school, I was given math books and reading materials and every night I would be stuffed with amounts and piles of homework that were more fourth grade level than senior level. It was now a Tuesday night, the cool breeze blowing gently on my skin from above. My homework was done in the privacy of my room, and underneath it, all sat a small notebook that had devised plans and letters to Leo and how to get out. I was scared and the slight perspiration on my forehead proved my nervousness as I waited for my grandmother to go to bed. Once the light to her room went off, I pulled a long bobby pin from my ponytailed hair and padded softly towards the window. She had put a lock on the window to keep me out, but I saw the code and knew how to get the second lock off without the key. When the first code lock was off, I scrimmaged with the bobby pin to get it in just right.

The light to her bedroom door shined under mine and I froze in dead fear that she was to come back into my room and see me attached to the window.

"Natalie, are you done with your homework?" I heard her voice and padded feet cross the floorboards. That is when I decided enough was enough and I needed to get out. So with all the agility and speed that I could muster I jammed the bobby pin into the lock, immediately unlocking it and opened the window.

"Yes grandmother!" I called, and the padded feet got closer, so I paused to listen again while in midair ready to grab my backpack and run for it. "Can I take a look at your progress?" she asked and the doorknob moved, once she noticed it was locked she panicked and I could hear her reaching for the master key above my door. "Natalie!"

"Natalie, you open this door right now!" she yelled and as she did, I had just gotten out the window and was now staring at her raging face of disbelief and frustration. "Natalie!" she screamed in a high-pitched cough and started for me, I quietly hurried down the ladder just as she got one foot out the window.

"Natalie you will pay for this! I will find you!" she screamed after me as I ran for my life.

My breathing came out in choked wheezes, all the limbs and muscles in my body screamed for me to stop, but I knew that if I did she would find me and would do much more than that horrible whip. I was afraid, tired and cold but I knew that if I was to go anywhere without her following me I needed to go fast and far. I knew that I ended up in central park and knew where I was going because even if my mind was fogged my body would carry me to the rock where Leo would hopefully find me.

_**~Leonardo~**_

Three days had passed and still no sign of Natalie, I had hoped she would have given me a sign or anything but as the hours passed so did her breathless presence. I had felt betrayed, used and abandoned, hurt mostly because I had trusted this stranger so easily only to break my heart. My brother Mikey on the other hand had gotten a girl and was getting along with her; even if she had a temper like Raph, she had the simplistic dorky mindset of Mikey. Jealousy panged my heart at what my littlest brother had and I had not or at least might have had. The night was cold as I told Splinter that this would be my last night, the last time that I would ever try to see her again, but even as the words sank in, I knew that they were without doubt a complete lie. I ran atop the roofs dodging the dogs and cats that stayed up in the roof apartments. My mind was on the sad face of tears that Natalie had shown me, and then it went to the happy smile set in when I told her that we would indeed meet again. At last, I came to the last roof that looked on to the endless sky of trees only known to all New Yorkers as the great Central Park. As I stared at the night sky my last glimpse of thought before I took off through the tree tops was of Natalie and her tear stained eyes looking off into the distant sky, platinum blonde hair flowing effortlessly into the night air. How lovely almost like a dove did she look, and that was when I felt the need, that power to never look upon another except for that one dove the rest of my life.

I had not even started to sweat when I came to the rock where we once stood and was afraid that some homeless man had taken it because someone was currently laying against the rock as if in sleep. However, as I neared the body my breath caught in my throat, muscles clenching with fear and mind boggled with frustration and confusion. My eyes stared down onto the bruised and seemingly lifeless body of Natalie.

_**~Natalie ~**_

My body screamed at the thought of moving or even opening my eyes for what was to come, but as I felt something warm covering me, a soft girl-like voice talk of me, I decided to open my eyes. I was on a couch, when I came too, and the lighting was fairly dimmed as I looked about the loft type of a space. Everything was red bricked and smelled of humidity, the space almost seemed like a dump if you put aside the fact that a kitchen, a fairly nice spaced TV and stairs that lead to rooms took up most of the sweated looking walls. "Natalie, am I correct?" a sweet voice said to me, and I looked to the foot of the couch where a girl sat, sitting on the armchair of the couch just above my feet. Her blonde hair seemed to shine like the sun, as well as her perfect almost Florida like tan that gave the look of a perfectly fit swimsuit model. Her brown eyes stared effortlessly into mine.

"Natalie?" I heard a voice say to me as if in complete worry. Looking behind me, I saw Leo walk in with two, two-liter bottles of coke and mountain dew along with three other turtles with different colored bands wrapped around their faces. As soon as he saw me, he rushed to put the bottles down and was soon at my side. "Natalie are you okay? Is anything hurting you?" He rushed and I almost did not catch his words until another turtle the purple-banded one to be exact spoke up.

"Leo that's my job not yours" he said blandly almost sounding too smart for his own good. "Right, I am sorry Don" Leo said with a bow to his head on the edge of the couch, "It's just, I thought you were a goner I really did, and since I hadn't heard from you it had me feeling like I wasn't going to see you…" he trailed as he looked into my eyes.

_**~Leonardo~**_

When I saw her staring around at the place my heart stopped and sped up as fast as it had stopped. 'She's alive!' my head screamed, and as I rushed to her, I felt as if everything in my body had to let itself go of the fear that I had and just tell her. But, when I had looked into her eyes my body froze. Those blue eyes looked frightened with fear as the tears threatened to fall again, making me feel like I had said something wrong. "Natalie…" My voice croaked softly, and I put my hand to her cheek as I felt her body shaking with fear. "Thank god…" she whispered softly as she choked out tears.

**_~Natalie~_**

I had no words left; all I could think of was thank god Leonardo my knight in shining green armor was there and here with me now. "Thank god" My tears came and fell like Niagara falls and his eyes looked scared for a moment until I couldn't help my body from going to him in a tight hug. He was caught off guard obviously, but held his ground as his arm wrapped around my body in a tight very warming embrace. My arms squeezed onto his warm earthy smelled neck for dear life, until I felt him pull away slightly. Backing away, I tried to wipe the already dried tears, but no matter how much I wanted to, they just kept falling, as well as my shaking body. I looked into his dark hazel eyes that were filled with so much happiness and relief that I barely missed the voice of one of the other turtles that must have been his brothers. It was the purple one, and he had asked Leo to step away so he could check my vitals. None of them must have noticed the red scars on my back, which was a good thing because I did not intend to tell anyone on how I got them or where they came from.

I allowed the purple one to check my vitals, but when it came time to do the breathing test on the back, I shook my head eagerly. "Are you sure?" he asked me, staring with dark brown eyes into my own. I nodded fast, and looked to Leo to help me in which his own hazel eyes regarded me for a second. "Let's let her be, but is she okay as far as health?" Leo asked scrutinizing his brother as 'Don' wrote stuff down on his clipboard that must have appeared out of nowhere. "She seems to be completely fine," Don said looking up from his clipboard, "She should probably get something in her stomach, then cleaned off and ready for a nice long sleep."

"Sleep?" I questioned in worry, and looked to the girl who was now leaning casually against the plastron of the orange-banded turtle. She saw my worry and shrugged as if she had no idea what was really going on or just had nothing to say. "Yes, if you haven't noticed, your health problems are because you haven't slept in what I am guessing for days" Don said and went to stand up, "I suggest you cook her something, show her where the bathroom is and I am guessing will be sleeping in Leo's room?" Don said this to the girl who only smiled sweetly back and looked to me with happiness in her eyes, "Guess she's staying?"

"For now…" Don nodded and looked to Leo, "You okay with this?"

"More than fine" Leo said with a small smile down to me. "So… Natalie, what do you like to eat, we just got some cheese, pepperoni, a meat lovers, and what I am guessing to be a Canadian bacon pizza with a coke, mountain dew, sprite, and Dr. Pepper for drinks." "Uhmm…" my shy but small voice started to say as I thought of my options and realized that I really was hungry, "I guess I'll take a cheese with a sprite."

"Comin up" she smiled brightly, and started to make my plate. This is where I felt useless, as if I was not doing anything to help and felt more like a burden on Leo and his family. When she came around with two plates of cheese and two red cups of sprite, I knew that I had to thank her, "Thank you…"

"Danielle, but you can call me Dani for short. I am actually glad that there is another girl down here besides me. I mean it was kind of getting claustrophobic with just me in a sewer full of testosterone." I smiled and was about to take a bite out of my pizza until something stopped me from taking that bite. "Did you say sewer?" I asked, and she nodded solemnly. "I know it's weird and unexpected but really it smells a lot better down here than it does up there," she said to me taking a big bite out of her pizza. "Oh…" was all I managed and started to eat my own pizza. It was cheesy, just the way I liked it and that one bite held so many memories that threatened to choke up my appetite. Nonetheless, I kept eating and when I had finished all of my food, Dani so politely helped me stand even throughout my whining muscles to walk over to the bathroom. 'Leo must have done this' I thought, staring at the steaming bathtub with bubbles filling the top and the sweet incense of rose and lavender mixed into one.

"Wow" I whispered in disbelief, and looked to Dani who was leaning against the door with a knowing smile on her face. "Did he?" I asked and she nodded. "The towels in the cabinet, soap and everything else are on the bath, as far as clothes I will lend you some of mine for now. If you need anything else just let me now and I'll do my best" she smiled walking out the door. "Wait… Dani?" I asked and she turned back with a sad yet happy smile, "How long have you been here?"

"Bout two weeks I wanna say… but you lose track of time when you're in love" she said with a wink and turned on her heel out the door. My thoughts were on everything and anything as I stepped into the large half shower-bath type of thing. The warm water soothed my aching muscles, and with a sigh, I cleaned my dirty body. The scars on my back stinged with a hiss from me, but I continued to bathe. When all was done and I felt like the world around could not get any better I decided to finally hop out. Wrapping the towel around me I searched for a brush, unfortunately there was none so I decided to towel dry it instead. The T-shirt and shorts lent to me by Dani were a little big on me considering her tall and lean frame. I myself was fairly tall, and skinny. Just not as tall as Dani was apparently, so I decided with one last look in the mirror at my now anorexic and pale looking body to step outside into the cool lair air. No one was around, except for the TV on silent and the ice cube maker making ice every few seconds. I looked around in silence as I strained my ears to hear a single breath, but what came of it were grunts.

I followed them to a large sliding door under the stairs, but with my height, I would not be able to see through the windows. Therefore, I slid them open slowly…. Out came a puff of stress and anger, and the more I felt it the more I saw. Dani, Don and the orange turtle were off to the right watching the action take place. In front of the action sat a meditating large rat, but inside the action stood Leo, and the red-banded turtle locked in a tight muscle clenching fight. Leo's muscles weighed down his kindness making him seem like a giant warrior. The red-banded turtle seemed ticked off at losing against his brother. I was entranced my Leo's muscles and the sweat coming off him that I barely had time to register the fact that I was being called for. "Natalie" a wise voice came out of the grunts, and I stared into the eyes of the wise rat that looked at me with knowledge and faith. Something that felt strangely heart-clenching familiar. "Yes?" my small voice asked him, and as soon as my voice sounded all in the room was quiet. Even Leonardo and the red-banded turtle stopped fighting.

"Would you mind keeping me company, as my sons face off in yet another competition" he smiled with a hintful sigh. My voice caught in my throat as well as my racing heart, but as I neared him slowly, I could still feel all eyes on me. I was not afraid, just extremely nervous like this was my last audition. I sat to the right of the rat, keeping my eyes downcast in case of insulting him. "Continue my sons" his voice said in authority and it heard as if they hesitated for a minute, but soon were locked in a tight battle once more. "So, Natalie is it?" He asked without looking at me.

"Yes" I said softly, and he nodded.

"My son Leonardo has taken a liking to you." My eyes flashed into the eyes of the rat that looked down at me amusedly, "I… I…" I stuttered and he laughed aloud making all in the room stop. "It is no rush to answer my dear, he has told me himself and maybe show you all as you grow," He said to me knowing without doubt that all in the room were listening. He neared me causing me to freeze up, and when he whispered, I flinched. "Be careful with my son, he is too loyal to lose such a beautiful heart" he said and backed away with a knowing smile, "By the way you may call me Master Splinter or Splinter whatever you may choose I will be fine with."

"It's nice to meet you Splinter" I choked out, and then looked upon the feet of Leonardo who was smiling nervously down upon me. "We will talk more tomorrow, for now you must sleep away your worries," Splinter said with a prayed bow towards me. "Goodnight" I said nervously and said my goodnights to the rest of the group as well, who watched in awe as I walked out of the room, following Leo.

"So what did he say?" Leo asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Uhm…"

"It's okay if you can't tell me I was just curious is all," Leo said as he opened the blue flap to the first room. I entered with the politeness of Leo and looked about his room in awe. His room was boxed and his bed was up against the farthest wall off to my right, everything between books, a desk and others were piled around in a neat organized fashion. Posters of places from Mexico or Brazil and other places colored his walls. The bed was blue making it even more inviting for a nice comfortable sleep. "Do you like?" He asked me and I looked over at the tall noble-esc figure that stood watching me. "I love you," I blurted and he looked at me strangely. But before I could protest I was covered in a big strong hug.

'Where did that come from?' I questioned myself, but decided against it because even though all I really wanted to say was "I love it" I could however not deny the fact that I did love him. "I love you too," he said with a nervous gulp, and that's when I realized that both him and I were not exactly experienced in this type of stuff, so it made me feel okay with the whole incident. "Uhm, I am going to go clean up, if you need anything just holler and I am sure that one of my brothers will be there" he said and walked out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I felt uncomfortable sleeping in shorts so I wasn't quite sure how this all was going to work. Instead I spent my time looking around at what he had, all the books were ones that I had read ever since my young days, but my favorite book was the one that was currently on his desk, "Where the red fern grows", I whispered touching the book.

"Yeah I love that book," a voice said from behind me, shaking me from my thoughts with a jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Leo said, his body gleaming with an after-shower effect, letting his muscles bulge out in prominent ways. "It's fine, I was just looking around at all the books and stuff that you had, and it's quite amazing" I said in one breath, trying ever so much to keep my eyes off of his body. "So… Splinter told me that you are hurting," Leo asked with concerned eyes making me stiffen in fear.

"Oh… yeah… my muscles have been sore from running and my back…" I trailed thinking of the pain that I had to go through. "Running from what?" he asked seriously this time leaning ever so casually against the doorframe to talk to me. His amazing hazel eyes never leaving my gaze, but with all the hiding stuff from people and myself I just couldn't even think of hiding anything from Leo. Especially after I just told him that I loved him. "My grandmother… she… she abused me" I let out in one breath warning myself not to cry again.

"Could I see your back" his eyes narrowed in on my own, the worry now somewhat prominent in ours both. Without response I watched him near me as I turned around to let him lift the T-shirt. It stung from sticking to my back with the shower that I had. My hair still damp from not brushing or drying it fell softly around my face as he lifted the shirt lightly. The small evident gasp that came from his throat was a good sign that with all the gause I had tried to put into it, it just hadn't healed properly yet, and could possibly be infected even.

_**~Leonardo~**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes nor could I even begin to think of the thoughts playing out in her head at this moment. The scars were plentiful along her back making them a bloody red color some even purple. Her grandmother had not just used a regular whip, especially with the combined and complex stitching marks it left on her it indeed was not just any regular whip. She must have felt pain so I decided to blow on her back lightly to ease her pain. She gasped and arched her back in a relieved way which had my own little chirp coming out of my throat. "I'll have to tell Don about this" I told her and she nodded slowly, "But I'll do it tomorrow, for now I think you need rest."

"Agreed" she whispered and turned around to face me, a blush prominent on her pale face. Leaving me ever so breathless.

_**~Natalie~**_

I hadn't expected to feel a rush of cool air hit by back, but when it did I couldn't help the soft moan from escaping my lips. Turning around to face him proved even harder for me, because his eyes held something primal in them making my own body heat up in response to his proximity. "So…" I started and looked down at my hands planted on his desk, it was an awkward and nervous position to be in, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch" was his only response.

I felt disappointed by his response and walked with him out the door. Tonight however was not a night to be getting frisky I thought, but the more he stepped away from me the lonelier and more vulnerable I felt. The feeling of being alone and scared just shook me to my core, so I turned off the lights and grabbed his hand. He couldn't see me because I was covered by the flap of the door, our hands between the flaps. So I pulled him a little harder. "Natalie?" came his questioned and curious response.

"I- I don't think I could be alone… please just for tonight… stay by my side…" I whispered, and clenched his hand tighter. He hesitated a bit before entering the darkness; his body closer and giving off heat gave me a sense of just how close he really was. "Do you mind if I take off my pants?" I asked blushing even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see. "Natalie…" he warned, but I took a step back.

"I promise you it's for comfort only, these pants are quite itchy and very uncomfortably big" I told him and felt the relief spread off him in waves. "Go ahead, I'll keep my hand on your shoulder so you know where I am" he said and moved his hand slowly very sensually up my arm to firmly place on my shoulder. I sighed and dipped to take the baggy and itchy pants off. When they were off I gave a sigh of relief and grabbed the big hand that was on my shoulder. "You ready?" he asked a little lighter of breath this time.

"Yep" I smiled and he led me to his bed where he layed against the wall and me on the edge. It was comfortable most like a queen size, but very touchy. I could feel is legs and plastron up against my back, arm resting awkwardly along his side and head. So I turned around so that my face was now next to his plastron, breathing hot against my face. It was so close that I felt like he was going to kiss me. "You can put your arm around me I don't mind," I offered and it seemed as if he hesitated, but slowly put his arm protectively and comfortable across my hip. "Sorry about the size… I blame the shell," he laughed, and I couldn't help the chuckle from escaping my own lips. His warmth felt natural to me so I scooted closer more under his protective neck and he somehow got the response to relax, so he tightened his arm around my body, putting his arm under my head as a pillow.

"Thank you Leonardo…" I whispered, "My blue knight…"

"No… Thank you…" he said, and before I could drift into the silent breeches of a foggy dreamland, I felt a soft pressure against my head like a kiss.

'A kiss that's worth more than a thousand words…' I thought and drifted off into a never-ending dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

'Safe' my mind whispered to me, as I breathed in the musky earthly smell of Leonardo. It seemed that as soon as we fell asleep curled into each other, that that was where we stayed; frozen in time beneath the darkness. I did not want to open my eyes just yet so I lavished in the moment. The feel of Leonardo's muscular arm curled around me gave me that power that I knew rippled off him. His chest so close to me rising and falling with each breath we took gave me that sense of protection. While his even breathing upon my hair felt like he was whisking me away to a dreamland. The warm comforter was unlike his body heat that kept me at an even and comfortable temperature, masking away the cold lair air that I was sure was just beyond the comforter blankets.

"Natalie…" Leo's whispered voice whispered in what sounded to be a teasing smile, "I can tell that you're awake." I decided to play with him and keep my eyes closed but turn my head so that it seemed I was looking up at him with a smile. I was expecting him to laugh, instead I got a chuckle and then something wet on my nose.

My eyes shot open so fast that I barely caught Leo's tongue sliding back in his mouth, "There she is…" I could not help the shocked look from being evident on my face. But he just laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You are so cute when embarrassed," he said giving me a makeshift Eskimo kiss. The blush was now evident in my face as I tried to hide it in his chest, so he could not see me. "Hey, don't be shy… please" he whined trying to look at me. "It's embarrassing…" I laughed, and covered my face with my arms. "What your face?" Leo questioned and I nodded. I was content with hiding my face in the dark, until I felt a large finger come underneath my chin to pull it up. Where darkness consumed me now sat the hazel eyes of Leonardo. They were soft and warm like a caramel mixed with love."You should never doubt your beauty, because what you may not see in yourself is what we see and that's the beauty of you. Your long blonde hair, soft strong face that can hide anything, but what they really see… what I see… is the blue sapphire eyes that make up your whole being. I love you for who you are, even if you are embarrassed and are blushing… that just makes you all the more beautiful."

His voice was soft as he said those delicate words that I was sure came from the bottom of his heart. At that moment, I felt my heart rush with joy, and even though I have known him for a little bit I still felt intrigued to love him. And with that knowledge I couldn't help my lips from meeting his. They were soft and inviting, warm and a little slippery, but for some reason that made it all the more fun. All that happened in that moment was me giving him a peck that lasted longer than the average minute until I pulled away.

His hand was still under my chin, but it slowly brushed its way towards my cheek where it cupped it softly. His eyes were soft and filled with surprise as he stared at my courage and blushed smile.

~Leonardo~

The last thing that I would expect from her was that kiss, it was soft and passionate, and almost made me churr at the pleasing effect that it had on my body. It was so pleasing that when she moved away and looked down at my chest with a soft blush set in her cheeks, I couldn't help but cup her cheek in my hand; a cheek that was now rosy red and warm to the touch to then pull her slowly back in to another kiss.

There would not be words to describe the way I felt at that moment. The only acceptable way would be that it felt like a million firecrackers had lit the inside of my torso, and that they never hurt they just felt so bubbly.

~Natalie~

When I pulled away it was a loss that I would miss, but then he pulled me until I was kissing him again. This time, it was more intimate; our mouths were intertwined with each other as my hand went inside his arms to grab a hold of his neck and cheek, caressing it. His taste was sweet and so like him that it almost made me moan… instead I felt his arm that was under my head for a pillow, pull me by the small of my back to get closer to him. The heat that emitted from us felt intense, but since it was without "tongue" as some might say, we started to quickly lose air, and therefore causing us to pull apart. Each of us breathing heavily with the other, causing our breaths to mingle as we smiled softly. Leo bent his head as he grabbed my face to put his forehead against mine. While we calmed down, we each took in the others comforting warmth and scent.

"I love you, you know that?" Leo said softly to me, and pushed his forehead a little harder on my own. I smiled sweetly and Eskimo kissed him, laughing while I did so. "I love you too, Leo" I said to him after the eskimo kiss; my hands still lightly caressing his face finally made their way back to his chest where we sat there holding each other for some time.

After a while of me in his arms with his head on my own, stroking my hair softly, he finally sighed and let go of me. "What's wrong?" I questioned, and looked up at him in confusion. "We should probably go out and eat breakfast and get ready to go," he said, looking blankly into the air. I tensed up at the mention of going out, but once Leo felt it, he smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry; we will go to a shopping center with Danielle so you can get some clothes too."

"Oh" I said and kissed his lips quickly, "Well, then I guess we better get going." Leo smiled softly as I jumped out of the bed and into the cold air. Wrapping my arms around my body, I shivered and realized for the first time that day that my pants were off, and that all Leo was taking in was the baby pink striped underwear that Dani had given me. I blushed softly and attempted to cover my shivering body. Leo laughed at my failing attempt and opened the covers up again; "come on" was all I needed to jump back under the warm covers again. I sighed in relief as I was cuddled up under Leo's warmth. His chuckled vibrated through my chest causing a strange feeling to stir in my stomach. I had realized in this first time that I could really think that I truly felt happy. My heart did not feel empty and useless… instead, it felt alive and whole like Leo had filled the emptiness that had threatened to take my life. He was my shoulder to cry on, the support to keep me going. Moreover, even though we had not been together long, and had not known each other forever… I still felt like it did not matter. That it felt that we have known each other for a long time, and belonged together.

"I love you" I smiled, and hugged him tight before grabbing the blanket and covering myself to take off and change for today.

-Natalie-

Earlier that day I had been called into Splinter's private Meditation room. This happened all before Leo got back downstairs from washing up. So I was sitting there on the mat with Splinter, marveling in how he meditated. I wasn't quite sure how or why, but he made me feel safe. Even if just a few hours ago I had had a mental breakdown just sitting next to him this new feeling overcame me as I watched his knowing brown eyes open slowly to stare wholly back into my own blue orbs. "Welcome my child, you and I have a lot to discuss"

"I agree" I smiled politely. He smiled back, a warm smile that gave my heart a big squeeze as welts came to my eyes. "Now child, this is a safe place for you to discuss all things that are troubling you, and I will listen" he told me.

I tried my hardest to keep it in, but with his willingness to listen and his fatherly aura about him I just couldn't, and fell onto the mat with tears drowning my eyes. I cried and cried and eventually felt a hand on the back of my neck and had to look into his warm eyes that almost knew my own sorrow. "Come here my child" he told me, arms opened wide. I sniffled and went into his comforting embrace.

I must have sobbed for a long time with him shushing me and telling me that all would be fine now, that I was protected and loved. This I knew, but what he didn't know was what I was about to tell him. "Splinter…"

"Yes my child?"

"I'm ready to tell you…"

"Go ahead…"

"When I was little about three, my mother left my father and I to fend for ourselves. We spent each day with each other and I went to school on occasions. In fact as weird as it is, I love school, I always loved going to school and learning new things that I could tell my dad. He was best friend… my only friend besides my uncle who helped us and stayed with us through age 9 till now. Occasionally I would visit my grandmother here… she hated me thought I was a bastard daughter who was reason for my mother's leaving. Of course she was the mother of my mother so I couldn't blame her, nor could I tell my father, because god knows what he would do and get himself into for nothing. So me and my father spent every day together and were never a part until he got sick…" I sobbed a bit, " I don't know how, or when or why… he just got very sick and told me that he was going to be okay, and that we would be together, doing projects again like we used too. But even as the doctor who had known us for a long time and was kind enough to give and check up on him occasionally… even he told me that he had no idea what this illness was, and that even the medicine that we give him wouldn't cure his problems. So I watched him, for day after rainy and dark day that he sat in that bed… slowly wilting away. Until the night that he told me his will…"

"He told me that if he was to go to another heaven that no matter what I would be okay and he would always watch over me… and that night when I woke up he was gone. I didn't know what to do, because I didn't want him to go or to show my emotions. So I kept it from everyone, I never showed my emotions until now…"

"But Splinter, I was so scared, my grandmother… she, she abused me… she hurt me!" I cried and felt his arms tighten around me. "Shh, my dear, I am here now, and my sons and I won't ever let that woman hurt you again. I am sorry for your loss you loved your father very much" he told me while proceeding to run his hand through my hair, effectively calming my nerves. "I'm glad you are here Splinter, and I know that no one could ever replace my father. But I feel like I feel safe around you, like you are another father figure in my life."

"I understand child, I would be happy to take on the responsibility and raise you as my own."

"You would do that?" I questioned, moving so I could look up into his knowing eyes. "I would break in half if I did not. I also had that feeling when I saw you with my own eyes, and I know that something important is within you as is within Danielle."

"Well I used to dance… if that helps anything?" I asked him with a smile. "What type of dance?" he asked a smile on his face. "Bale and some Ice skating" I stated with a blush.

"It is a lost art in Ninja and has been a lost chi for a long time, maybe you could teach my sons and myself?" he asked. "Me teach? I don't think I could!" I laughed nervously.

"Nonsense I believe you can" he nodded and then looked me in the eye, "you have something else that you want to ask me?"

"hmm, oh yeah, uhmm I need new clothes, but I don't want to go back there and all I have is my dad's credit card with a balance of his lifesavings."

"We can provide…" he told me before letting go of my hand that I hadn't realized he had been holding, and nodded before standing. "Would you like to do a demonstration another day while I prepare to warn my sons of the mission ahead tonight?"

"Uhmm, I could ask Dani for some clothes to train in and show you that way if it pleases you?"

He shook his head and smiled, "You have done enough for the day and should be spending time with Leo who is probably by this time wondering what we are talking about this time."

"True" I smiled and before I left I hugged Splinter who hugged me back and laughed happily, "I am glad I have you."

"Same here my child, now go" he told me, before bowing. I bowed too and headed out the door and through the dojo to see a very worried Leo, who hugged me tight. "I didn't know where you were, you scared me" he told me, hugging me tight. "No worries I was talking to Splinter" I smiled up at him and nuzzled his nose. "Thank god" he told me, hugging me tight before kissing my forehead.

"I love you Leo" I laughed happily, and stared into his worried and loving hazel eyes.

"I love you too Nat", he smiled, "Oh and I think Dani is looking for you."

"Okay, I'll go see what she wants and come back to you" I smiled up at him.

"Okay" He chuckled before letting me go.

"Hey Nat, you ready to go?" Danielle yelled from the bathroom door. "Just a minute!" I called back to her while looking at myself in the mirror. I had never in my life… okay well a couple of times did I actually look like a girl. Today was the day that Dani, the boy's, and me would go out to buy myself new clothes. The only problem was that Dani wanted me to look "Presentable", which in her lingo was getting pretty. So with hours of looking through her wardrobe did I finally find a cute enough outfit that was me with a little flare. I wore dark skinny jeans with a baby blue flowed long-sleeved shirt. My hair was pulled up into a high blonde ponytail, and when I felt like I was ready, I opened the door. Only to be bombarded by a tan Dani pushing me back into the bathroom to only close it again.

"Dani! What the heck?" I cried whenever she examined my outfit. "Seriously?" she eyed me and tasked before going into the cabinet below and grabbing a cute little blue bag. Popping it open, she took out some makeup products. That was the other thing I never used, and it was make up. I straight up hated the products because, well one they weren't me, and two I could never put them on right. So with a mischievous smile Dani came closer with the products in hand and got to she had finished she stepped back and smiled, "Yep I definitely did a kick ass job, take a look."

Getting up from the toilet seat, I then gasped in shock at the girl in the mirror. Her face was the same but with a soft rosy complexion and a little bit of a poof to the eyelashes. She was cute and surprisingly me! "Good right?" she smiled dorkily at me and with her back to the door, she opened it, "Ready now!" she yelled at the boys.

Stepping through, I couldn't help the blush from being evident on my face as I felt Leo's stare on me.m"Do you like it?"

"Good look for you Nat and good job Dani," Don said.

"Yeah same as Don" the red-banded turtle said to me, I did not have his name yet but I was sure that with time it would come. "Well with Raph's bland answer I'm gonna say, that you look TOO CUTE!" The orange-banded turtle said to me, and ever since figuring out that Dani was dating him, I was able to figure out all of the brothers' names with ease. "Are we ready to... go?" Leo said with a cough, and turning my attention to him, I could not help but smile at the blush on his face as he glanced at me. "You aren't even gonna say a thing!" Mikey said in a whiny voice. "That is just plain rude, crude, and unattractive!" Dani said with a shake to her head, "Come on Nat let's go." I watched Leo fall behind as Danielle pushed me out the door. It was nighttime whenever we got up top, and while we were in an alleyway, we said our goodbyes. "We'll be watching you, so don't worry" Leo said walking up to me, just as Raph and Don jumped to the rooftops.

"See you Dani, I'm gonna miss ya girly!" Mikey cried as he jumped to the roofs with a laugh and a hit to the head. "What a fucking baby" Dani said, and looked to Leo and me "I'll wait for you around the corner."

"Okay, see you" I told her and turned my attention back to Leo, who was looking down at me with a soft smile. "Sorry I couldn't say it before, but… uhmm… you look really cute tonight… and well just know that I'll be watching you, and if you ever need me then—" I could not take his cute face anymore and with my personality coming back, I could not help but give him a long kiss goodbye. It was soft and inviting as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought them down to his face as I went on my heels. Bringing him down to my height and then breaking away. "I'll miss you, but I'll be fine" I smiled up at him before kissing his lips again.

"I'll have to hold you to that" he smiled at me before letting me go and jumping to the rooftops. I was in the dark alleyway for a minute or two, just reveling in his embrace, before I took off towards Dani. "Done?" she said with a knowing smirk as she pushed off from the wall and ringing my neck in her arm."Yep" I smiled, and let her talk the whole time about shopping in California and the differences between the places until we got to Bloomingdales outlet store. "Alright, so here we go!" she said, grabbing my hand and running through the mass of people that were going in and out of the store.

I was a little wobbly when she stopped and we were in a section of clothing, but regained my breathing whenever I saw Dani happily looking at the map. "Do you know where we can go?" I asked her, looking at the map as well. "I think our best bet is the second floor" she said with a finger to her chin in thought, and then nodded, "Yep second floor it is then." We took about an hour or two of shopping until I nor Dani could carry any more bags of clothes, so we checked out and headed back to the alleyway that we came to before.

"Mikey! Leo! Raph! Don!" Dani yelled in a whisper up to the rooftops. It was silent, and when the hair on our arms prickled, we knew something was wrong. "Natalie, let's go back to the light" Danielle said, inching her way back towards the street. Following her, we both watched the dark alleyway with caution as we finally got back to the street and took off running. We were freaked out as we kept running, but after a while, I felt myself growing weak and tripped. "Owe!" I yelled, sure enough that my ankle had been twisted.

"Natalie, we have to get up come on!" she yelled as she tried to help me up, but without luck whenever I winced and fell again. "Why? It hurts!" I yelled at her and touched the sore ankle. "Because it's the foot." She told me calmly and surprisingly enough groups of morphed suited men were surrounding us in a huge circle. "So you are the ones that the mutants had taken in?" a voice sounded from the group, and Dani started to say something when I winced once more. All she could do at that moment was be with me while we were both scared.


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

_**Alright guys, guess what?! The fun is about to happen, because everything is finished as far as revision goes, and from now on I will be writing everything new and unrevised! So get ready for some action!**_

_**Enjoy and feel free to review ^_^**_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, who gives a shit?" Dani said a little too confidently towards the ever-tightening circle of the foot. They stopped at some point and opened up to show a masked man that chuckled and shook his head, "You obviously haven't been with them long then, have you Danielle?" We both stopped breathing the second he spoke her name and looked up at the masked figure with horror. The chuckles emitted throughout the crowd as the masked figure kneeled in front of me, "Now… tell me why I "give a shit"?" The moment he said that he put his hand on my ankle and squeezed, "the only way to get them to come is to throw out the bait" With that, he squeezed tighter and pulled towards him. The pressure of a swollen ankle killed me even more whenever the masked man pulled, and in turn made me scream and latch onto his wrist. Tears falling down my cheeks I started to plead with him, but when he pulled again I looked up to the night sky with tears blotting my vision as I squeezed his wrist to let go. Danielle had already been pinned down by the foot to keep from helping me. Now all I had left was the tiny glimpse of hope that was Leonardo.<p>

"Go ahead… we all can smell the pain within your heart to call out to him… do it Natalie… call Donate—"

"LEONARDO!" I screamed out to the night sky not giving it a second thought, with all my breath and might. My heart raced as I searched the rooftops for him to come… but it was evident as the echo of my voice faded that he would not be coming for us any time soon… and that I was all alone. Defeated I hid my face in my hair and cried softly as the throbbing pain in my foot became a heavy set on my legs. "Leonardo?" the masked man asked in surprise and thought…"This is truly interesting…." He said with a happy voice. "Natalie…" Dani said softly to me as if in pity or sorrow towards my presently embarrassed state.

"And what about you Danielle? Who are you to call? Raphael?"

"Fuck off" she spat at him, but as soon as she did a Brooklyn style chuckle was heard throughout the night. "Really? You think I'd fall for her? Man you really are dumb aren't you?" Raphael's voice sounded throughout the night. "Guess you were wrong, huh dude? Cuz Dani is my dudette… and I am her dude!" Mikey's voice called out in another direction. For the present state I was in, I could tell that they searched the rooftops for the turtles as I hanged my head low with a soft sniffle of pain. "Yeah… Nat's cool and all… but I wouldn't have a chance against Leo" Donatello's voice sounded in another direction. Giving my heart a light feeling as I awaited the anticipation of Leo's sweet voice ringing in my ears. "Where are you! Show yourselves!" the masked man yelled out, and squeezed my leg again. Causing another cry of pain to belch out of the pits of my dull diaphragm, "Or I'll sever her leg!" And at the moment of his yelling, a vibration from the crackling earth could be heard and warmth enveloped me.

"I bet you a million bucks you wouldn't do that. You wanna know why?" Leonardo's voice rang throughout the walls. My relief was evident as I blew a chest full of air out of my lungs while we awaited the response to why. "Because…. I'll sever you hand first…" Leo said with a wicked and almost dangerous voice as the two ninja swords crisscrossed over the masked man's wrist that was over my ankle. From my position, I could feel Leonardo's hard chest against my back, protecting me in every angle as his arms rippled with every small movement made by the surprised foot. The masked man made an evident gulp as he tried to remain composure, but failing to do so in his attempt to let go of my ankle. I sighed a relief as I brought my hands to my knees to try to check out the bruised ankle. "Leave to fight another day." he said without any negotiations.

The masked man had a slightly confused sound escape from his throat before he slowly backed away and then ran with his foot back to wherever they came from. "Michelangelo if you ever leave me again I swear to freaking god that you will be the first I haunt and maybe kill so you could be with me," she said with a menacing wink. This in turn made Mikey gulp loudly as chuckles emitted through the stress-filled alleyway. My face was still facing the ground when I felt my hair being pushed aside and tucked behind my ear as I slowly looked into the softhearted eyes of Leo who now stood kneeling in front of me with a serious look back at me. He inched closer before his lips touched my forehead and he held it there for a while. "Aside from your ankle, is anything else hurt?" he asked me, while letting go of my face to touch my leg lightly to not cause me further pain.

"No… some slight scratches from the falls, but I'm okay," I told him while looking into his caring eyes that filled me with so much with the feeling of being protected, that I thought I would burst. Instead I wringed my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of it. All the while, taking in his warm and very masculine scent, "I'm just glad you came," I whispered to him with a slight squeeze of my arms to let him know that I really meant it. Leo chuckled once before he wrapped his arms behind my back and under my knees in a bridle style. While I held onto his neck for dear life and only a slight wince from the movement of my ankle. "Let me at least make a make shift crutch so she won't be bruised any further than she already is" Don said while coming up to examine my ankle. I did a sharp intake of breath when he touched it, "Can't I wait till we get to the lair?" I whined.

Everyone chuckled as the other brothers grabbed our shopping bags and headed out back to the lair.

"Your leg is pretty bad… you probably won't be able to walk on it for another four to six weeks. For now just rest it and call for one of us if you need something" Donnie told me while securing the brace he put on my ankle after we had gotten back to the lair. After giving me painkillers, I was okay with anybody touching it because it did not hurt. "Okay doc!" I yelled out groggily. "Oh shit she's drugged! People let's get this party going!" Danielle yelled making me snort and laugh with a clap and a yay! "Mikey, please control your woman" Leonardo and Don said at the same time. Dani pouted and followed Mikey out towards their bedroom, "You guys are just party poopers, that's all…"

"Ours…" I said in thought, and both Leo and Don looked at me with confusion. "Oh I was jus thinin that if Mikey's and Dani's room is "their room" then doesn your room make it "ours"?"

"Yes I guess it does…" Leo said with a chuckle as he came and picked me up,"Now it's off to bed too".

"Nightie Night Don and Raph!" I yelled from up the stairs.

"Night" Don said while Raph did a small chuckle.

"Hey Leo…" I said while he put a T-shirt over my head. "Yes Natalie?" he asked while being polite and looking away with tired eyes. "Thanks for saving me" I said as I crawled under the covers with Leo following after. "No problem" he said with a kiss to my forehead as he turned to lamp off, "Now sleep…"

"Hm, okay" I mumbled before sleeping.

I woke with a dead sweat and slight pain to my ankle, as I looked to Leo in the bed still fast asleep. 'Wow I don't remember anything after Donnie gave me that pill… must have been a doozy' I thought as I felt my heart beat slow down. Crawling back into Leo's arms he pulled me closer and asked in still sleep if everything was okay. "Yeah just a bad dream is all," I told him while nuzzling myself into his neck as he pulled me closer. "Don't worry I'm here" was his response as we both fell back to sleep.

The next morning was rough as I sat in various places with Leo taking me everywhere. Let's just say that by the end of the day all I wanted to do was listen to some music and dance. Sad thing was though… I couldn't. So I stuck to pouting here and there, as Splinter would ask me about the ambush that had happened the night before. Yet even as I told it to him, he still couldn't understand why they attacked us. The only reasonable option would be because we were with the turtles. "I just don't get it," Dani said with a can of soda in hand, as she sat down with me reading a book next to her in front of the TV.

"There is nothing to get… it's just what it is," I mumbled to her with boredom laced in every word. "Wow…" was all she said and I looked up in time to see the boys all come out of the Dojo looking hot, muscular, and oh so deliciously sweaty. If. Sweat. Was. Delicious?

Either way, the moment Leo stepped out of the Dojo I sighed in silent relief as he started to make his way towards the bathroom. "Wow you are sexy!" Dani said, eyeing up Mikey who started making muscle poses. I giggled and glanced at Leo who's muscles clenched silently as the shiny sweat dripped in soft beads down his arms, neck and head. I wished silently that I could be that open with him, but the sad thing was that it wasn't our style. So I returned to my reading and silently prayed that everything would be fine and dandy just as it had been. "Hey Donnie" I asked the minute Leo turned the shower on.

"Yeah?" he asked, just as he was about to open the lab door. "Can I talk to you?" I asked shyly, "In private?" He raised his eyebrow high as he nodded without question and came to pick me up. Once in his arms he walked back to the lab and shut the door. I noticed that while in his arms he happened to be very tense and slightly uncomfortable. "Natalie, what's up?" He asked as he put me down in the executive chair and wheeled me over to where he was working so we could talk. "I know this was out of the blue but what does Leo think of me as?"

He hesitated for a minute while trying to digest what I asked before looking back at me bewildered, "If it hasn't been made obvious already, I'd say he really likes you, but he doesn't talk to us about problems. He talks with Splinter".

"Hm, okay I'll ask, so have you found a girl yet?" I asked trying to change the awkward conversation. "Nope, but I'm not even looking" he said while looking through his microscope and writing stuff down. I watched for a minute before asking, "Why aren't you?"

"Don't need to, I'm strong enough to wait" he said before looking me seriously in the eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know" I said with a shrug before lightening up, "I figured you and Raph would be getting pretty jealous or lonely by now without a girl in your life". He sighed, pushed his executive chair away from the desk, and kicked his feet up, "It's not that we are jealous it's more or less envy. Either way we still wish and want to get the girl and relationships like you have, I'm just more willing to wait for the right time than Raph."

"Oh, so Raph is the more envy" I stated and Don just nodded. "I envy you more though," he said to me with seriousness settled within his eyes. "Why do you say that?" I asked with a nervous laugh. "Your relationship is what I strive to have, nothing too out in the open like Mikey and Dani, but more or less like the real thing. A couple, I want that…" he said trailing, before the door to the lab opened and in came Leo with a worried face.

"Sup Leo?" I smiled as I noticed the relief in his eyes as Don was still staring at me. "Oh, well when I got out of the bath I thought something happened and well I rushed here to see" he said noting the fact that me and Don were just casually sitting with our feet up. "So what are, or were you guys talking about?" Leo asked while making his way behind me. He rested his head on the head of the chair while I smiled at Don. "Nothing, just everything about you is all". I must have surprised them both because Don's eyes widened in shock before they quickly went to catch onto my little teasing game. "What do you mean me?" Leo asked skeptically before leaning over to look me in the eyes. My nose touched his beak with a warm spark as I rubbed them close, "How sweet and boyfriend material you are".

He snorted as he looked to Donatello seriously, "Can you keep her busy?"

"Yeah" he said with a knowing smirk that hid something from me. My eyes shifted eerily back to Leo's with question, "and why would he be keeping me busy? No offense bud, but I wanna spend time with Leo".

"Don't blame ya there," Donatello said with a snorted laugh. "Just going to go out and do some scouting and cover Mikey and Danielle while they go grocery shopping" he said before wrapping his arms around my chair and body as he lifted my chin to meet his lips in a 'spidermanesque way'. "Don't worry; I'll be back before you can blink. See ya Donnie," he said before letting me out of the warmth and comfort of his hold. "See ya," he said while lying back in his chair once more. The lab door shut, and the moment it did my eyes quickly shifted to Donatello questioningly. "Why do I get the eerie feeling that you are on to me?" Don asked warily with amused eyes. "Because I am now spill or so help me I will get your little ass whooped" I smirked devishly. "Feisty now?" he laughed aloud before I attempted to stand. He gasped and jumped to push me back just as I fell back into the chair laughing. "Okay, you got me, but I'm not going to spoil it for you. All I'm going to say is that Leo has something in store for you."

"Really? It hasn't even been two weeks and we are a new couple… I wonder what he does have in store for me…" I said with a small peek of excitement clenching my stomach as I thought of all the surprises he could possibly have in store. "That's the interesting part there; because I too don't have a clue as to what he has planned either. All I know is that it's for you, and how much he wants to show you his love for you," Donatello said seriously as a beep went off in the lab, making him get up and rush over to it with excitement. "Something to show his love…" I whispered deep in thought, and felt a huge lift of love pour into my heart like a warm liquid vile that heated up my veins.

Grunting, I landed back onto Leo's bed and shut a book over my face as I groaned aloud. "Can I come in?" Dani's voice spoke from outside the door. "Yeah" I sighed and stayed where I was. A small snort was heard as Danielle entered, "Bored much?"

"Extremely!" I cried out as I flinged the book off to the side and sat up just as Dani sat down next to me. "It gets better with time trust me," she said in a sisterly tone, before she looked me in the eyes. "So…?" I said awkwardly.

"So… I heard you have a date with Leo," she said with a bipolar squeal. "Yeah… I guess you could think of it as that, but Leo doesn't know that I know yet" I stated to her as she gasped and shut her mouth in mock 'shut the zipper and throw away the key'. "Truth be told girly I am going to make you look sexy, even with a fucked up leg" she said triumphantly. "Gee thanks," I said with a soft chuckle while she looked me up and down, "What?" I asked nervously as a devilish smile spread on her face.

"I know the perfect outfit, I'll be right back," she said with a frantic pace as she shot out the door. I sighed and shook my head, "With a mouth like hers I would come to think that she gets scolded". Rolling over onto my stomach, I then noticed a scrapbook across the room on the bookshelf and sat up quickly on the bed. 'I wonder…' I thought as I shook it from my thoughts and stuck my tongue out to concentrate on getting that scrapbook in my hands with one good leg. Hopping up I then fell against the bookshelf and grabbing it quickly, I used the rest of my strength to jump back onto the bed. Sighing, I then rolled back onto my stomach and turned to page one.

"What are you doing?" Danielle's voice asked after ten minutes of me looking through the pictures and giggling. Dani gasped and then flopped down next to me, "Is this what I think it is?" she asked with a giggle. "Yep" I smiled wide, "and look how cute they were back then".

"Awee!" Dani squealed as she then pushed herself up off the bed, "put this on, Leo is waiting for you downstairs. Oh and here's makeup and all curling, straighteners, and hair products to do your hair. I am going to go find Mikey and rat him out on being too cute. Also, Leo knows". I giggled and watched her leave as I sat up and looked through my stuff. Off in the distance you could hear Dani squeal as she explained to Mikey how cute he was. The outfit I was to wear consisted of black skintight skinnies, a dark blue long sleeve tight V-neck shirt and some converse. "Nice style Dani" I said with approval and got to work with fixing myself for Leo. Sighing, I looked at the girl in the mirror, "You should be happy not miserable" I told myself as I shook my head and threw on a smile just as butterfly's flew in my stomach. 'Here goes' I told myself while stepping out the room in a limp and seeing a perfectly suited up Leonardo standing down the stairs with his arm leaning against the railing. I cleared my throat to get his attention and when his dark hazel colored eyes met mine, I felt an instant spark between us. As if the fire had been lit, as his eyes roamed my body approvingly. "Hi" I said sheepishly as he cleared his throat and smiled hesitantly.

"Hi" he remarked back and slipping his hand in mine, he then smiled with a little more confidence as I squeezed his hand. Letting him know that I was a bit nervous, picking me up so I didn't have to rest my weight on my leg. "Okay" I said and was about to ask where to when he walked me through the lair doors and past the main sewer system until we got to a man hole cover that he gently lift me up through. Closing the lid he then pointed towards the stairs where we climbed to the roof and then looking over the edge questioningly, he then held out his hand again this time with a soft smile.

"Allow me?" Unsure of what he meant I nodded and then was lifted again bridal style before he jumped over the roofs. The cool fall breeze nipping at my face as we jumped to about twenty or so roofs until we reached what looked to be a zoo. Gasping I then looked to Leo who was watching me while still holding me up without so much as a twitch of a muscle, "Is this the Central Park Zoo?"

"Yeah, and we have front row access to all the animals" he said with a slight quirk to his brow. "This is illegal isn't it?" I smiled with a knowing look glinting in my eyes as he nodded causing a raised eyebrow for me, "Wow, my Leo is taking great lengths for me, and for some reason… I don't feel like stopping you". He chuckled and took the last big leap that had us landing next to the sea lion pool. "I like that" he told me huskily. "Like what?" I asked confused. "Being all yours," he hinted as he told me to close my eyes. Chuckling I shook my head, but did as he asked. Holding tightly to him until the sound of something flicked on and then he let me on the ground and told me to open my eyes.

Slowly, and cautiously I opened my eyes, we sat on the island of the sea lion pool where the sea lions would do shows but were currently indoors due to the weather. The pool was lit by changing sparkling lights that dangled from above in a Christmas like fashion that lit the little plaza like 4 July. I sat on a blanket while Leo sat on a rock and watched my reaction with a content smile plastered to his face. "This is incredible!" I said out of breath as I sat up and walked towards Leo before grabbing his face in my hands, leaning my forehead against his and looking deep in his hazel eyes. "I love you Leonardo and thank you "I smiled brightly with joy warming my heart as I leaned forward to kiss his beak softly. "I figured you deserve something every once in a while" he told me softly before slipping off the rock and grabbing behind his back to click something. Temporarily confused I then felt his hand in mine, lifting me up while one hand rested on my hip and then his other hand grabbing one of mine as music slowly came through towards us. "I'll be" started to play as tears filled my eyes and Leo started to waltz me with the music. The slow movement allowed me to wrap my hand to the back of his neck where it rested and rubbed softly as my head rested on his shoulder. "I'm speechless," I said with a soft chuckle as tears slipped down my cheeks while I watched the twinkling lights from above mix brilliantly with the sky.

"I'm glad" he spoke with a soft chuckle as his masculine cologne scent filled my nose with comfort. Sighing I let him dance me through the song until it ended and another began. We stopped dancing for a minute as Leo brought his hands to my hips and mine came around his neck. I looked into his soft eyes lovingly, "My first date is everything I could ever hope and dream," I whispered softly. He smiled warmly and raised his eyebrows, "This is your first date ever?"

"Yeah, haven't you had a date?" I asked, and for the moment forgetting that, he is a mutant turtle. His deep chuckle vibrated through me as he shook his head, "No, but I'm glad we are each other's first". I smiled as he dropped his arms and clicked the music off before he started to pick me back up to head towards the sewer manhole, "Are we going back now?" He smirked before turning the lights off and dropping into the hole, minutes later he came back up clad in a trench coat and hat, covering his identity as he held out his hand for me to take. Once in bridal style he took off again. "I have another surprise for you".

"Jeez you are a spoiler" I laughed softly as the smell of the sea hit my nose and pretty soon we were dropping down on a street that had trees lining down to a boardwalk with a carnival. I was not aware that I was staring until a warm large three-fingered hand enveloped my own. I looked to Leo who only smiled but kept his face hidden as he and I started to walk down towards the boardwalk. On the way, we had some people look to us with a smile, and for the first time I, really felt embarrassed as I blushed and looked down towards our intertwined hands. As we made our way to the carnival, music could be heard and each tent we went by we walked through and talked with the people. It was the first fun thing I have done since I got here and since Leo my mind has been off the incident and I have been pleasantly happy. We entered a tent with paintings as I grabbed another piece of cotton candy from Leo's larger piece and walked around, admiring the works of art.

"Do you like these paintings miss?" a girl around my age asked me as I blushed a bit and smiled, "Yes, I do, but I am just looking". Noticing that it was a time for dismissal the girl left and my eye caught the picture in front of me. It was a fantasy one; it was of the frog prince only it was a turtle. The picture was one of a field lighted with moonlight and a girl sitting in the moonlight with strikingly long blonde hair and a beautiful blue gown, holding a small turtle in her hand as she looked with a smile towards the turtle.

"Ironic huh?" Leo's husky voice said in my ear as I chuckled at his response, "Yes, but I like it, it's intriguing…" I smiled before looking to Leo and moving on. We finally made our way towards the salty smelling beach as Leo helped me down onto it and then proceeded to hold my converse for me as we walked along the beach. "So, how do you like tonight?" Leo asked me while still holding my hand. "Liking is an understatement, how about love?" I said with a soft laugh. "We haven't even gotten to the best part though" he looked surprised yet knowingly at me. "What's the best part?" I asked as he stopped and proceeded to sit towards the city. I followed suite and looked in the direction he was looking, just as I did fireworks started to go off near the city front. "Oh wow!" I said out of breath, and watched as the colors lit up the bright sky. Something warm slipped around my left hand ring finger, and as I looked down, I felt even more surprise at the ring that now sat snug around my finger. "Natalie, I am not asking you to marry me, yet. But instead on this night I will make a promise to you, to love and cherish and protect you until this day forwards so my question to you Natalie…." Leo said, stopping to make sure I was listening right when my blue eyes locked with his hazel ones. Tears filled my eyes and the beat of my loud heart could be heard as I felt all the love in the world burst into my soul, as I slowly nodded my head and squeaked out a yes before I fell on top of his hard chest and hugged his neck while kissing his face endlessly. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I squealed out as he wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me on top of him. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world then, to have such a girlfriend like you," he said with a gentle smile before taking my cheek in his hand and lifting his head to kiss me sweetly.


End file.
